


Mistake

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Smut, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Drunk, heartbroken, and lonely while hosting Dolls' bachelor party, Doc makes a move he strongly regrets the next day.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> No actual NSFW stuff depicted but it's definitely implied and mentioned. Please let me know if you want a part 2!
> 
> Prompts (yeah it was supposed to be a drabble again, oops):  
> \- “I want an answer, goddammit!”  
> \- “We need to talk about what happened last night.”

Doc was glad he woke up before Bobo. That would make everything that much easier.

Last night was a blur. Drinking, dancing, more drinking. Dolls’ bachelor party was one for the ages and a night nobody would forget. Especially Doc.

Of course he was happy for Dolls, he was thrilled. His best friends were finally tying the knot and that was cause for celebration. On the other hand, it felt like a bitter reminder. Every glass raised to Xavier was a knife plunged deeper into Doc’s chest.

Wynonna chose Xavier. Doc wished them the best, he really did, but his heart ached with loneliness. So he drank. And drank. And drank. He opened bottle after bottle of alcohol but at the same time closed bottle after bottle of his feelings.

He couldn’t remember when Bobo had joined the party. The revenant had walked into Shorty’s, a bottle of vodka with a neat red ribbon tied around the neck in his hand. “A peace offering,” Bobo had explained.

Bobo sat in the back most of the time, drinking quietly. At some point Doc’s inebriated mind decided “fuck it”. He walked over and sat down beside the revenant.

They talked. They drank. They laughed. They drank some more. Doc challenged Bobo to a round of pool and the other man accepted. After ever shot, the two moved closer and closer to each other until Bobo had practically draped himself over Doc.

Nedley was the first to leave. He hadn’t had that much to drink, as he had a shift the next morning. He politely excused himself, saying one last congratulations to Dolls.

Jeremy was next. He was unsteady on his feet and an emotional drunk, crying over every last thing. He cried about how happy he was for Dolls. He cried over the beer he spilled on his shirt. He cried over a picture of a kitten and puppy cuddling that he found on Instagram. Dolls called him an Uber and sent Jeremy on his way.

Dolls left next, thanking Doc for the party. He joked that the girls would be even more out of hand. Doc laughed, knowing that the bachelorette party would be even more chaotic than he could picture.

That just left Bobo. He sat in silence, finishing his beer. “I should go too.”

It was like everything that usually held Doc back had been thrown out the window. “No.”

“No?”

Doc leaned closer and kissed Bobo, placing one hand on the revenant’s shoulder to steady himself. The other man’s breath was thick with the taste of alcohol. God, Doc had never known a man’s lips could be so soft. Bobo reciprocated the sloppy, drunk kiss.

“The only place you’re goin’,” Doc said once they had pulled away. “Is upstairs. With me.”

Bobo’s response was a simple “M’kay.”

They had stumbled into Doc’s apartment, plastering kisses all over each other with horrible aim. On the cheek, on the neck, on the nose, sometimes on the mouth. Doc closed the door behind him. They had thrown their clothes haphazardly around the room before collapsing on the bed, bodies intertwining like they were made for each other.

Waking up sober and extremely hungover, Doc regretted every last second of it. He hated that he had been the one to initiate it, he hated that they hadn’t stopped at a simple kiss, instead going round after round before falling asleep in each others arms. He hated that Bobo was a cuddler.

Doc pulled himself out of Bobo’s grip, thankful that he was such a heavy sleeper. Bobo snored and rolled over, pulling the sheets closer in a bunch, making up for the empty space between his arms and bare chest.

Holliday’s head pounded, his throat was dry, but what felt the worst was seeing his sworn enemy naked in his bed, knowing that he had wanted this last night.

Quietly, Doc started getting dressed. He didn’t notice when Bobo sat up in bed and stretched.

“God,” Bobo groaned. “You sure know how to celebrate.”

“I really wish I didn’t,” Doc mumbled.

“Good morning,” Bobo said with a grin.

Doc didn’t reply. He simply gathered up Bobo’s clothes and placed them on the bed, next to the revenant.

“No ‘good morning, Bobo. Last night was-’”

“Get dressed and get out.”

Bobo stared at the gunslinger in shocked silence for a second. “Weird. You didn’t want me to do either of those last night.”

“Please stop talking about last night,” Doc begged.

Bobo’s eyes narrowed. “No, John Henry. We need to talk about what happened last night.”

“No, we don’t,” Doc insisted. “I don’t think either of us should talk about it ever again.”

“Alright, fine,” Bobo replied. “Look, I can do one night stands, just-”

“It wasn’t just a simple one night stand,” Doc barked. “It was a mistake. Not a single soul can find out.”

“A mistake?” Bobo asked, a genuine expression of hurt on his face.

“A mistake. I was drunk, I was lonely, and you were the last one there,” Doc explained.

“Right. So if Jeremy, or hell, Nedley had been the last one there, they would be where I am now?”

“Fuck, I don’t know!”

“Are you ashamed because you slept with a man?” Bobo asked. “Or are you just ashamed because you slept with me?”

Doc pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just go-”

“I want an answer, goddammit!” Bobo roared, his eyes turning a crimson, revenant-red. “Which part of it was the mistake, huh? The fact that you _fucked_ me or the fact that you fucked _me_?”

“I said go!” Doc shouted.

Bobo sat on the bed, shoulders rising and falling with silent anger. His eyes faded back to blue. “Fine.” He got dressed without saying another word.

Doc stared silently out the window as he did, refusing to even acknowledge the other presence in his apartment, trying to push the events of the previous night out of his mind.

Bobo put his heavy fur coat back on and stormed out of Doc’s apartment, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
